Hybrid
by vulcancheeks
Summary: All Death wants is an heir to help relieve the burden of his duties. However Death can not create life and makes a deal with God to create a hybrid. Thus a half archangel/half death girl was born. Although she doesn't realize it until she runs into a certain group of hunters and archangels. Rated M for future kinky shit
1. Chapter 1

Hybrid

**I keep dreaming about this plot and nobody else will write it so I'm going to do the honors. I don't care for bad comments so if you don't like it, leave. Im picturing Michael in young John Wincester's body and Lucifer in Nick's body. Dean is still a human hunter, Sam is human. **

All Death wants is an heir to help relieve the burden of his duties. However Death can not create life and makes a deal with God to create a

hybrid. The only way to make a child of death, is to give it an equal amount of life in order to sustain it. Thus a half archangel/half death girl was

born. Although she doesn't realize it until she runs into a certain group of hunters and archangels.

"Dean!" Sam whisper-yells

Groaning Dean lifts his head and opens his bleary eyes. He lurches when he realizes he's not in his bed. Glancing down he is surprised to find his wrists chained to a stone chair set into the wall of this cell.

"What the hell man?" Dean grumbles before looking around the room.

But before his eyes rest on Sam he is shocked to find more than his brother. In fact he sees Castiel, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer all chained in a similar fashion before he finally sees his brother on the opposite wall.

"Talk to me Sammy" Dean says as he struggles with his cuffs.

"Leviathans came while we were sleeping and knocked us out-" Sam begins before being interrupted by Dean

"-I don't care about any of that, what I want to know is how those two over there popped the lock on the cage and how Gabriel is sprung back to life."

"Thank you for taking notice of us Dean, you always were my favorite brother." Lucifer drawls before winking at him.

Dean glances over to Michael whose face is stony and silent before sliding his gaze over to Gabriel expectantly.

"Well kiddo, we know about as much as you do. I feel like I just died a few seconds ago." Gabriel pauses at that before leaning and looking at Lucifer "-Thanks for that by the way. Big brother of the year." He huffed before leaning back in his seat and staring back at Dean.

"Dean, the Leviathans have carved angel ruins into the cuffs and have laced them with holy oil. And they burned a strange symbol into our skins. Some kind of grace suppressor." Castiel begins while fumbling with his cuffs.

Dean cracks smile before it blows into a large shit-eating grin.

"Are you telling me big bad archangels over there got their angel mojo taken away and put in time out. I must say, small mercies" Dean laughs before leaning back into the wall.

"Dean we can laugh later, how are we going to get out of here, did they leave anything on you? A knife maybe?" Sam asks.

Dean rolls his eyes before replying "Yeah Samantha, I've got a big old bottle of borax shoved down my pants and a magical key to open the cuffs with."

Sam gives him the bitch face before looking towards the angels again.

Dean takes this opportunity to give the room a run down. It's a rather large room, the front is covered by old fashioned bars one might see on a jail cell. However the cell itself is very large, and still contained quite a few empty seats.

Dean glanced to his left to Castiel, who is the closest to him but too far apart to touch one another.

"Cas, how did they capture you? Weren't you with us at the batcave? You don't even sleep" Dean starts with his eyes on Cas

Castiel stares blankly at Dean for a few seconds before replying, "I do not recall being with you and Sam in a bat cave. Perhaps I suffered memory loss."

Dean closes his eyes ignoring Gabriel's grin and Lucifer's laughter before talking louder

"The Men of Letters Headquarters! What happened?"

"I do not see how that relates to bats, but I believe they must have put a spell on me. I simply followed them all the way here." Castiel replies meekly not looking Dean in the eye.

Dean thumps his head back against the wall before giving a yell of frustration.

"Dean! Shut up! What if they come back, we haven't even found a way to escape yet. They could eat us." Sam whispers furiously from across the room.

Dean opens his mouth to argue back before he can hear a commotion down the hall. Straining he leans towards the bars and shushes the others.

He straightens up quickly as two leviathans stroll into view holding a woman bridal style. She seems to be unconscious as they chain her into an empty chair between Sam and Lucifer. Her white blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders as strands fluffed out from around her ponytail. She appeared to be in her mid 20s with high cheek bones and a small frame dressed in black pants and a gray form fitting T-shirt.

"Is she human?" Dean asks looking at the others.

Sam leans closer to her before looking at the angels

"Well is she one of yours?" Sam asks looking towards Castiel and Gabriel.

"I have never seen that vessel before. But we are not able to tell without our grace. She could be anything." Cas responds while looking at her curiously. Even Michael has joined in staring at the new arrival.

"But you could tell if she was like a demon or something right?" Sam asks quickly

"I am unsure-"Cas begins before Dean interrupts, "-but they chained her with angel cuffs without demon ruins so my bet is she's not demon."

Dean sighs leaning back again. He watches as Lucifer catches Michaels eyes and a look of hurt flashes into them before he snaps his gaze back to the front of the room. Michael clenches his jaw before doing the same.

Dean closes his eyes waiting for the mystery girl to wake up and begins dozing off to the sound of Gabriel explaining Batman to Cas.

**Im picturing the girl to look like Jenny, The Doctor's daughter from Doctor Who. (I'll try to post an image on my page)**


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning the girl rolls her shoulders before straightening her legs and pointing her toes in a small stretch before opening her eyes.

Blinking a few more times she stares at one of her hands confused about the chains until the constant chatter in the background hushes. Looking up her face changes to shock as she realizes she has been kidnapped with these other people.

Sam watches her face carefully as she begins to panic.

"So what are you then." Dean asks loudly

Sam looks at him condescendingly while the angels wait nearby staring at her.

The girl flinches before drawing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I guess Im fine considering-" she began before Dean interrupted her "-not how are you. What are you?"

She continues to gaze at him before saying, "Im confused, are you crazy? Are they doing crazy experiments that make us crazy because I'm not-" she rambled before being interrupted again

"Are you human?" Sam asks

She looks him in the eye before her her mouth gapes open, "Oh my god, they are doing crazy experiments. Im going to be crazy. How long have you been here? How long do I have before they come and zap me with-"

"We're not crazy just nevermind" Sam stops her rant

"Why would they go through the trouble of getting this human?" Castiel asks himself.

The girl looks at him wide eyed but keeping her mouth shut as though she knows they are all mad.

"Maybe she's a snack for later" Dean suggested ignoring the squeak from the new arrival

"She's too skinny." Gabriel says while staring at a wall pondering.

"What's your name dollface?" Lucifer asks while grinning at her

Her face flushes before she says "Moira" and then continues, "Who are you guys?"

Lucifer lets out a loud laugh before responding with "Oh I think you know who I am at least."

"No, I would remember your face." Moira replies blushing

"I've had many faces. Maybe you remember one of them. If not, Im certain you remember my name" Lucifer drawls

Michael shifts away still silent while Gabriel rolls his eyes.

But before Lucifer can continue, Moira's eyes suddenly begin glowing white and she gasps in a breath of air.

Opening her eyes Moira looks around, she seems to be in a grassy plain with bright vibrant greens and a white table with three chairs.

Two of the chairs already filled. One with a skinny tall man cloaked in black with a long hooked nose; in the other chair sat a small man with brown hair and scraggly looking beard, his blue eyes welcoming.

Hesitantly she sits with them before gasping. A warmth flooded her and she felt so alive and at home "You are God" she said. The small man smiles at her before turning to look at his companion, "And this is Death" God finished.

Eyes wide and feeling slightly clammy, Moira leans back into her chair.

"What's happening to her?!" Sam asks panicked trying to stretch his fingers far enough to touch her.

Lucifer and Michael stare at her looking confused while Gabriel and Castiel seem to be speaking to each other through eye contact.

Dean leans forward looking nervous as well but Moira's eyes only seem to be getting brighter.

Suddenly her mouth drops open and speaks one word. Her voice is not her own but a loud rumbling whose voice echos through the sands of time and shakes the building to its very foundation, "_Azra"_

The angels flash through many emotions, fear being the number one.

Three or four leviathans come running in right as her cuffs snap open. Her eyes lit with a bright light and her hair glowing, whipping around her head with a sense of power.

She glides to the center of the room before waving her hand. The leviathans turn to dust. Their bodies returned to atoms and their souls sent back to purgatory.

Dean and Sam squint, trying to see what was happening but the light was burning their eyes.

Suddenly Moira leaned her head back and light shot from all of her limbs before she crumbled to the floor, no longer glowing.

The other members of the room regard her form silently, still shocked by the turn of events.

They wait for hours before she finally comes around. During that time none of the angels had divulged their thoughts to the Winchesters.

She rolls to her stomach and slowly gets to her feet groaning all the way as though she just ran a marathon and her muscles wanted to give out.

Dean finally interrupted the silence "What the hell was that? I thought you said you were human. What happened?"

Moira brought a hand to her forehead before walking out of the cell.

"She left" Sam says incredulously

"I wonder where the other Leviathans are, surely they saw the commotion on the monitors" Castiel stated, his gravely voice breaking the silence of the other angels.

"What-" "No I don't believe-" "-not real" "How can you deny-"

Dean yelled over the increasing argument, "What's going on?!"

They all turn their heads to stare at Dean. Lucifer with his nose flared as if he were observing a pile of excrement.

"You do not command us, we are-" Lucifer began before footsteps interrupted him.

"I finally found the keys" Moira's voice declares as she strolls back into the room.

Looking around awkwardly she begins unlocking Sam first, going through each key until finally stumbling onto the correct on.

Finally free Sam rubs his wrists and asks Moira if she can unlock Dean next.

While she was struggling to find the key to Dean's cuffs he began questioning her. "The leviathans just let you stroll back down here with the key? Im not buying it" Dean said looking at her.

She looked up at his face briefly before continuing to try the other keys, "There weren't any leviathans when I went up there. The building looks empty" she said before finally popping open one of the cuffs.

"You know what leviathans are now?" Castiel asks while looking lost in thought.

"um yeah, lets just not talk about it" Moira continued before walking over to Cas.

Dean stood near the door rubbing his wrists watching Moira's progress, occasionally looking down the hallway; Sam having already left to look through the rest of the building.

With Cas free she moves on to Gabriel who is for once not smiling. He observes the girl.

"Cas go check the rest of the building with Sam, I'll stay here" Dean says watching as Cas nods. Dean watches Cas for a few seconds before speaking again, "Well go on, he might get in trouble"

Cas lets out a frustrated sigh, "I cant. I believe it's due to the symbol burned onto my abdomen.

Dean lets out an irritated grumble before Gabriel is sprung free. Smiling he walks over to Cas and gives him a strong pat on the shoulder. "See you later little bro" He smirks for a second before frowning.

"Oh" Gabriel says looking worried.

Michael, Lucifer and Moira watch the trio for a minute before she turns back around and goes to Michael.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Dean yells running over to her grabbing her wrist.

"We cant free them! They are going to bring the apocalypse! Destroy the planet, kill the humans, your family and friends." Dean says, a vein popping in his neck as he clutches her wrist.

"No they wont" Moira smiles before jerking her wrist back and unlocking them

**So what did you think about this chapter? I want her to like somebody eventually but I haven't decided on who yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay guys I am sooooo sorry, it has been forever since I've updated and honestly I forgot about this story. I am one of those people who start like fifty projects and never finish any of them. I have tons of plot ideas for tons of different stories but then I get distracted and never finish. But this one was a bit of a reoccurring dream so I'm going to try to finish because damn I love stories with all these hot guys together. **_

_**The thing I care most about is trying to keep the guys in character, so we'll see where the plot goes.**_

The unlikely group cautiously wondered down the halls, Sam still unaccounted for.

"Where the hell are the leviathans" Dean whispered to Cas as they peaked around another corridor. Moira a few steps behind them.

Glancing behind her, Moira spots Gabriel playing the mediator between Michael and Lucifer as they follow behind her. Lucifer and Michael throwing looks at each other over Gabriel's floppy haired head.

Michael turns and catches her eyes, she smiles awkwardly at him getting an empty stare in return.

"Hey guys, so I'm not seeing any leviathans in the building- you freed Lucifer?" Sam was standing in front of Dean watching the archangels nervously.

"Well Cas and Gabriel said their holy juice is all locked up and MOIRA here decided that Lucifer and Michael are good little angels. But you said no leviathans?" Dean asked Sam while shooting Moira a suspicious look.

"Yeah it's weird, I think whatever Moira did got rid of them" Sam said in a low voice to Dean.

"God" Gabriel piped up from the back

Everyone turned and looked at him, Sam questioned "What?"

"Something God did, that was God who spoke from her mouth." Gabriel said nonchalantly although you could see the curiosity and fear hinting in his eyes. Michael and Lucifer didn't seem surprised but Cas's eyes got large and Dean was left spluttering.

At the blank stares Gabriel jokingly yelled "_AZRA_" in a deep voice

The look Michael gave Gabriel said he was so done with his shit.

The boys turned to Moira expectantly, "Look boys why don't we get somewhere safe and talk-" Moira began before Dean interrupted

"Well we're certainly not going back to the batcave, I mean this is freaking Lucifer. I'll let Michael slide but no way Lucifer is coming to the one place- I mean I've got my own room- he's not getting in baby" Dean rambled ignoring everyone's looks.

"Staying with you isn't exactly high on my list either pretty boy," Lucifer drawled, "I've got some demons I can pester. There's a certain crossroads demon I definitely need to chat with-"

"NO!" Moira yells over him. Lucifer narrows his eyes at her

"We're all sticking together, even you losers" Moira claimed, jabbing her finger into Lucifer's chest.

"I think the bat cave would be perfect for all of us, thanks for suggesting it Dean" Moira clamed crossing her arms and jutted out her chin.

"And what makes you think we're going to follow you like little lambs in your crook" Michael drawls leaning against the wall.

"How the hell do you know about the bat cave" Dean grumbles.

"Lets at least make it out of the building" Sam says before turning around and walking away from us. Sighing Dean goes as well, followed by the rest of the group.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are we doing this?" Sam asks glancing at the impala and back at the group.

"I say we all pile up in baby-except Lucifer, he can walk- and get to the next town and hotwire a car and send the fly boys on their way." Dean proclaims as he walks closer to baby.

"Hey that's not okay!" Moira begins, "Look you heard God in that cell because it was God, I had a sort of meeting with him in there and I am not allowed to talk about it but I know that we are ALL supposed to stay together. Something's coming and it's going to take all of us, even Lucifer. And anyways, technically they're all human right now and you are sworn to help humans." Moira pauses at the incredulous looks shot her way.

"God spoke to you?" Michael asked looking very serious. Lucifer, Gabriel and Cas all paying attention with looks of fear and nervousness.

"Yes but like I said-" Moira began before Michael interrupted

"I believe you, we will stay together" Michael spoke confidently and crosses his arms. Lucifer huffs but staying silent while Gabriel's mouth quirks in amusement. Cas still watching her with his head tilted.

"But when we get to the head quarters, you're going to tell us everything right?" Sam questioned her.

"I'm not allowed to tell you everything but there are a couple things God allowed-no encouraged me to say. So yeah" Moira spoke shifting from one foot to the other watching the two brothers whisper argue between one another.

Dean stomped angrily to the car and slams the drivers door.

Sam looks to Moira apologetically; "Okay I think we're going to go to the next town and get you a car, and you can take some of the goup in with you and follow us back okay?"

Sighing in relief Moira's shoulders relax and she nods smiling at Sam.

Sam slides into the passenger seat, and the tree archangels squeeze themselves in the back seat with Gabriel in the middle.

Cas and Moira look at each other awkwardly before looking back at the full car. Cas walks around and climbs on top of sam before shutting the passenger door.

"Come on in princess, we don't bite…hard" Gabriel sung out from the back seat with a huge grin on his face.

Grumbling quietly about the injustices in the world, Moira climbs over Lucifer and sits on Gabriel's lap. Finally Dean starts the car.

Ten minutes into the drive and the car was smoldering hot, Moira shifts uncomfortably on Gabriel's lap as the awkward silence stretched on.

She glanced over her shoulder and was met with Gabriel's smirking face. Blushing she turns her attention to Michael who has his stony glare aimed out of the window.

Turning her head to the left she looked to Lucifer who was staring at Sam, but feeling her eyes on him Lucifer glanced to Moira and smiled before looking out the window.

Deans jaw was clenched and his knuckles were white upon the stearing wheel as he drove on through the sunset, Sam glancing at him occasionally.

Cas simply watched the road hunched over to avoid hitting his head on the roof.

After two grueling, silent hours they finally rolled into a town and Dean quickly set to work on a blue Ford Fiesta that was away from the town.

The town was silent and dark at eleven oclock as Moira stood by Dean watching him hotwire the car.

When the car quietly rumbled to life, Moira slid in to the driver's seat and unlocked the doors looking back at the guys expectantly.

"Well who's riding with me-" She began before Gabriel shot his fist into the air and yelled "SHOTGUN"

Rolling her eyes, she watches as the man-child hops in to her passenger seat.

Turning back she watches as Michael gets in the backseat, and Lucifer and Cas get back in the Impala.

"Alright Moira just follow us, honk if you run into problems" Sam smiles politely as he gets back into the impala.

A few minutes on the road and Gabriel has dug out and old bag of twizzlers from the door and Michael still sits in silence.

Moira switches the radio on and listens to the orchestral music that flows out. Smiling she relaxes into the chair and follows the Winchesters.

A few hours later they finally stop outside of what appears to be and abandoned warehouse.

Dean glares at Lucifer one last time before he unlocks the door and lets the group in.

One by one the group enters and looks around before heading down the stares to the common area filled with beautiful mahogany tables and chairs.

Dean throws himself into one of the chairs and then motions to Moira, "I think it's time you spilled the beans don't you?"

Sam takes a seat next to dean looking to Moira expectantly. Slowly the group settles into an awkward formation, Michael at the head of the table, Cas to his left, Dean beside Cas and then Sam. Gabriel to Michael's right, and then Lucifer.

Moira seats herself at the other end of the table between Sam and Lucifer.

Clearing her throat she begins, " When we were in that cell, I suddenly appeared to be in a grassy meadow and in the meadow there was a table with two guys sitting at it-"

"Two guys? I thought you said God?" Sam interrupts. Moira shoots him a glare and continues on in her story.

"One guy was kind of scrawny with some scruffle and kind eyes, and the other was dressed in all black and a reseeding hairline, but still badass looking you know what im saying, like-" Moira pauses and shakes her head getting back on track.

When the scrawny one spoke it felt like ecstasy and world peace all wrapped up in one, his voice was everywhere and yet it was only coming from him. It was instantly pretty clear who I was talking to so I asked him if he was God,"

"He said yes and introduced the other guy as Death. We talked for a while, I'm going to have to skip over the classified stuff, but basically he showed me Michael and Lucifer's history, the fall, Dean and Sam's life among other things."

"I asked him a few questions and then he told me what my purpose was." Moira paused and took a breath before continuing on, ignoring the looks being thrown her way.

"He said that I was a hybrid. That Death wanted an heir, but being incapable of producing life, he and God came together and created me. God said I was some sort of Death/Angel hybrid and that some day I would be expected to take control of the reapers and help guide the souls." Moira stopped as Sam opened his mouth to speak.

"How is that even possible, I mean are you sure you weren't being tricked by some boss demon?" He asked, forehead scrunched together as he watched her.

"Even if she wasn't sure, we know God's voice when we hear it" Gabriel spoke out, "I'd be surprised if the entire host didn't hear that. And it makes sense. When God was making angels back in the day he would speak their names at their birth so that all would know. I guess the old man thinks you count as an angel and named you Azra." Gabriel finished, being uncharacteristically serious.

Everyone ponders for a few moments before Dean stands up, "But what about what you said, 'Something's coming and it's going to take all of us' what were you talking about?"

Moira frowns before replying, "That's all I can say about that matter. There is something coming and we need to be ready, all of us."

Dean falls back into his chair and pinches the bridge of his nose before getting back up and pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"What else _can_ you tell us?" Sam asks.

Moira breaks her stare at Lucifer to look back at Sam, "He told me part of the plan I guess. He told me why he did the things he did with Lucifer and with you two, but I cant really go into detail. What I can say is that he warned me we will all be humanoid for the next few months until we are a better team and then we can move into phase two."

"We need to learn to cooperate with each other, after we start trusting one another I can tell you about phase two." Moira finishes

Snorting Gabriel says "Good luck with that" before going to the kitchen and rummaging through the cabinets.

A few minutes later Sam gets up and heads to the library leaving Dean, Michael, Cas and Lucifer at the table with Moira.

"I don't understand, what could possibly be so bad that God would risk bringing Lucifer back for" Dean questioned

"I'm not allowed to talk about it yet." Moira speaks, staring at the table. She looks up when dean shoves his chair back.

"Well there are plenty of rooms around here, so do what you gotta do." He grumbles before tossing back the rest of his whiskey and wondering down the hall to his room.

Cas sits silently watching the two remaining archangels.

"Actually, can I talk to you two alone before you wonder off?" Moira asks Lucifer and Michael, glancing between the two.

Exchanging looks Michael stands followed by Lucifer, rolling his eyes as Moira leads the way to a random room with a pool table and dart board. Cas's eyes follow them until they're out of sight.

"So what did you want to chat about dollface, I tell you it wouldn't be my first threesome but with my brother, that might be a little kinkier than even I can handle" Lucifer taunts as he sits on the pool table.

Moira sighs in annoyance before saying, "I just wanted to let you two know, that the drama that happened between you two all those years ago was on purpose. Lucifer needed to fall in order for us to succeed in the future. God never intended for Michael to actually kill you Lucifer"

The brothers suddenly straightened up on alert.

"But he commanded me to-" Michael began before Moira interrupted.

"Yeah I know, that was the whole point. Look God knew he wasn't going to be around forever so he decided to create a slightly different angel in order to care for his future creations, the humans. He created an angel with emotions and feelings and free will so that he could understand humanity better." Moira paused glancing at the dumstruck faces in front of her before continuing

"So yeah he was a little surprised and angry when Lucifer rebelled. He'd created an angel with the ability to choose between right and wrong and that angel chose wrong. So God changed some of his plans, he wanted all of his children to have the ability to choose even if it meant them not choosing him. So when God commanded you to throw Lucifer down he expected you to side with Lucifer or at the very least question him,"

"So when you followed through with the order, God changed his plans again. Don't you see? God's plan is everchanging, he has some control but he doesn't want to control everything. That would be super boring for him. So none of his plans are set in stone, whenever something changes, a new timeline emerges and he allows it to continue. Therefor creating an infinite number of dimensions."

"What I'm trying to say is that you two don't need to fight anymore, we're way beyond that now." Moira finished with a smile before slapping Michaels shoulder and walking out of the room.

Michael and Lucifer caught each others eye and stared for a long time. Lucifer clenched his jaw looking away. Michael teared up slightly, "Lucifer, I know-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Lucifer yelled. "What kind of father is he? He just 'decides' to let me suffer in hell. And YOU! She was right, you could have at least questioned our father before you betrayed me!"

Michael looks down at his feet before replying, "If what she's saying is true, then you're right. I shouldn't have obeyed so easily, especially when I felt so strongly against it. But Lucifer, we'd spent our whole existence going where father sent us, doing what he told us. I didn't even stop to consider there was another way, I'm sorry."

Silence rung out in the room as Michael watched his brother leaning on the pool table. Finally Michael turned and left.

_**Sorry about all the dialogue guys, I had to get some of the groundwork out of the way. **_


End file.
